


The Chronicles of Legolas

by kricketiscool



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Jack Sparrow and Will Turner Friendship, Pirate Will Turner, Sporadic Updates, Will Turner and Davy Jones, Will Turner is Immortal, Will Turner is Legolas Greenleaf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kricketiscool/pseuds/kricketiscool
Summary: The moment Legolas heard the cry of the gull, he knew he was fated to sail to Valinor yet the peace he found there made his heart ache. He wasn't able to resist the sea-longing but now his soul was being pulled back toward the trees on Middle-Earth. Legolas no longer feels attachment to the home of his kin and he sets sail to the East. Yet his home is not the same as it once was. Sporadic Updates





	1. Page I of the Chronicles of Legolas

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Everything from the books or the movies of Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit(whichever you prefer) is correct. The Pirates of the Caribbean is where the changes will start. Do not expect for the crossover to begin until I finish the background and history. Thank you for reading and any criticism is appreciated. kricket out.

“Legolas.” the dwarf rasped out, squeezing the hand in his. He knew his spirit was leaving him, yet he had to hold on, he had to make sure Legolas understood.

“Legolas, promise me that you will not stay here if it makes you unhappy.” He coughed and tears welled up in his eyes. 

The elf next to him clutched desperately at the calloused hand he held. 

“Save your breath mellonin” He whispered, tears trickled down his face. 

“No, listen. You have never been happy here, away from the trees and life of Middle-Earth. Do not stay because you kin loves the peace here. Do not stay because the cry of the gull drove you here. The forest is still in your heart, just as the mountain is in mine.” He paused, lapsing into a coughing fit. Legolas put a hand to the dwarves brow.

“Am I truly not happy here? There is so much light here, so much peace.”

Gimli smiled, his white beard twitching in suppressed laughter.

“You were happy Legolas, but as the time has passed, you have looked to the horizon as your thoughts stray to the past. You are used to constant fighting and danger, more so than the other elves of your realm." He broke off into a fit of painful coughing but raised a shaking hand when the elf attempted to speak. 

The peace sets you on edge, you do not like having no obligations or worries. You miss seeing the rapid pace of mortals and the fire in their spirits. You belong in Middle-Earth, not here in this realm.” 

The elf’s gaze cleared as the words from his old friend sank into his mind. Gimli smiled. His heart brother would now have the courage to return to the world of man and leave his kin.

Gimli had long ago noticed that the elf had grown restless in the Undying Land but had known he would never survive the journey to Middle-Earth. He had said nothing, knowing that Legolas would not leave without his best friend, but now there would be nothing holding the elf back.

“Thank you my friend. You are very wise for a dwarf.”

“Ha. You are less ignorant that most elves, finally admitting the superiority of a dwarf.”

Legolas smiled a sad smile, remembering times when their insults were meant to hurt, when they were blinded by the prejudices of their race. 

“Legolas, I hear my ancestors calling me. I will not be here much longer. Remember this, I will be reborn in the next age, find me. Until then, your duty is to the descendants of Aragorn, protect them, protect the one true king.” He closed his eyes, his breathing slowing.

“I will my friend. I will protect Aragorn’s line and then when you are reborn, you will join me. I swear on the soul of Eru.”

Gimli smiled. His face stilled and he was no more


	2. The Chronicles of Legolas Chapter @

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sequel to Chapter 1.

“You are returning to Middle-Earth” It was voiced as a statement, a truth.

  
“Yes Adar” His clear blue eyes met the identical ones of his father.

  
Thranduil sighed. His shoulders slumped and his noble posture sank. Legolas’ heart broke to see his father like this. He hadn’t seemed so defeated since the death of his mother.

  
“I wish I could convince you to stay with me. That your heart would truly reside in these lands.” Legolas bowed his head, unwilling to speak for fear of bursting into sobs.

  
“But I have known for many years now that you only came because you could resist no longer. The only thing keeping you here was the condition of your friend”

It was true. The sea longing that was the curse of all elves drew him to cross the sea yet once that longing was met, he was torn to leave yet again.

  
“Yes Adar” Legolas squeezed his eyes shut against the tears that threatened to come. A gentle hand slipped under his chin, bringing his eyes to meet the tear filled ones of his father. Thranduil pulled his son in close to his chest, a rare display of affection.

  
“I only wish for you to be happy. If you find that in Middle-Earth, than I believe you should go.”

  
The younger elf finally let his tears free, sobbing into his father’s chest.

  
“I love you Ada. I don’t want to leave you but I cannot stand this place much longer.” Thranduil sighed, pulling his son closer.

  
“I know my greenleaf. I know my anon.”

  
The royals stayed like that until the rays of the sun began peeking over the horizon. Thranduil smiled, his son was one of the most powerful warriors in all of Valinor, he knew that his son would be well prepared to become the protector of Arda. Yet like all fathers, he desperately wanted Legolas to be safe.

  
With the departure of his only son, Thranduil knew that his own desire to stay on the peaceful shores would fade. In time, he to would depart for Middle Earth once again.

That time would be centuries in the future, bit it gave him comfort that he would eventually see his son again.

  
He placed a kiss upon his son’s brow and whispered a brief prayer of protection before pulling away.

  
“Come now, “ Thranduil said, his eyes glistening with tears.

  
“It wouldn’t do to miss the tide.”

  
Together they walked, hand in hand, toward the sea, and the grey ship that had been prepared to set sail.

  
Legolas’s departure was quiet, the only people present were the Lord and Lady of both Rivendell and Lothlorien, Thranduil, Glorfindel and Elladan and Elrohir. They stood and watched silently as the sails faded into the distance where not even elven vision could no longer make them out.

 

A voice carried softly over the glistening waters, barely caught by the sharp elven ears. 

  
“Be safe my son.”


	3. Chronicles of Legolas Chapter 3

The moment land was in sight, Legolas knew that he had made the right choice. The trees were calling to him. Crying out in joy that one of the firstborn had returned to their lands. He smiled, thinking back on what his father had said to him.  _ “You have always had a closer connection to the trees than even the wood elves tend to have. Without them, your soul feels empty. They call to you with a voice far stronger than that of the gull that keeps us here. Go to them, and perhaps in time, I will find in myself the strength to leave these lands and live with you once again.” _

Legolas grasped the sword hilt by his waist. It was of the finest elven and dwarven make. Forged by the hands of both his father and his best friend. It was inlaid with dwarven and elvish rune, signs of hope, protection, and strength. It was named Arakhor, Protector of the Trees.

He would ensure the survival of Isildur’s line as well as the last magical creatures on earth.   

* * *

 

His arrival in Gondor was unannounced and unexpected. Legolas hadn’t expected otherwise, all the elves had sailed to Valinor, leaving nothing behind but legends and memories.

As he walked through the streets of the capital, his keen hearing picked up on whispers of magic and the former Queen Arwen. Legolas was not surprised, it had been almost two hundred years since an elf was seen. Since Arwen died and Legolas gave into to the sea-longing and sailed to the undying lands with Gimli. 

Aragorn’s son, Eldarion, had died almost a century ago and his eldest son, Electar was now on the throne, preparing to pass the crown to his eldest, Elrein. 

Legolas was greeted at the gates of the palace with open suspicion and borderline hostility. They had only heard stories of elves passed down from their great-great-grandparents and had dismissed them as legends. One guard, however, recognized the elf from the portrait that adorned the great hall.

“You are the Prince of Mirkwood, the companion of the great king Elessar on his quest to reunite Gondor.” His mouth was wide open, dumbstruck at the sight before him. The other guards lowered their weapons. 

“We have heard tale of you in legend. If you truly are the last elf of Arda, then we bid you welcome to the city.”

Legolas smiled. This one had obviously paid attention to bedtime tales. 

“Ay, I am he. I have returned from Valinor to seek and audience with your king.”

The guard nodded and shouted at his companions to lower the gate.

Needless to say, Electar was shocked at his appearance. Legolas had met him briefly when he was a newborn, but shortly after, Aragorn died and Legolas sailed. Electar, gratefully accepted Legolas’ offer of advising the king. The elf had, after all, been advising his own father for nearly two thousand years. In the following years, Legolas advised the king and Gondor thrived, its fleet reaching out to previously isolated islands and settlements of men on the sea. 

It seemed as if the prosperity would last forever.

Sadly, it wasn’t so. 

Electar died twenty years after passing the throne to Elreon.

Legolas, being painfully reminded that he was doomed to live forever while his mortal friends died, left the land of Man. He wandered for years, visiting old forests and young villages, defending fellow travelers and watching as even the men of Gondor stopped speaking of the elves. Stories were told about the mysterious ranger that roamed the lands, protecting the people and slaying all dark things.

After almost twenty years of wandering the mountains in the north, Legolas found himself on the path to Mirkwood. His home for over two thousand years. 

The moment he stepped foot into the forest, he sensed something was different. 

There was a feeling of magic in the air. Magic of protection that he had not felt since he was in the elven realms before the ring was destroyed. He felt the familiar voices of the fae and unseen in the woods. Voices that had vanished from the world of Man.

One voice in particular caught his attention. His ears sharpened, listening for more of the familiar laugh.

“Puck, Puck is that you?” he called softly. A small head appeared in the tree next to him.

“Legolas, it is true. You have returned!” It exclaimed before stepping into view.

Puck was a small sprite, a mischievous one with bright green eyes and red hair. He stood slightly smaller than a hobbit and slender with pointed ears like an elf. He had a childlike appearance and was clad in a tunic of green leaves and a crown of berries rested on his head. 

He grinned at the elf before him.

“We had thought the firstborn had all left until we heard rumors of your reappearance.” he said, still looking with disbelief at the sight before him.

“Puck, my friend, I thought you refused to leave Rivendell.” Legolas began walking, the sprite following alongside him.

“Yes, but with the absence of Eldar, men came into the valley. They don’t understand magic anymore so I left. The rest of my kind came here as well, even the Hobbits are starting to migrate to these lands.” He seems sad, his aura dampened slightly, Legolas felt a twinge of pain in his heart. He had known how close the fae was to the twin sons of Elrond. 

Together, Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas, and Puck had formed a mighty team of pranksters for unsuspecting diplomats. At least they had once, before the abduction of Celebrian that resulted in her abrupt departure of the Undying lands. 

They had remained close friends but the trickster days were over. Eventually, the twins had chosen to sail with their father while Puck would not be separated from the soil. 

“Ah, I had felt the absence of your kind throughout Gondor and Edoras but I have not allowed myself to go to Rivendell. I am afraid of what I will find there.” He had put off returning to Mirkwood for fear of seeing what mankind had done to it as well. 

“You wouldn’t recognize it. I don’t recognize it. The trees there are silent in mourning and the waters less joyful.” Puck’s eyes unfocused slightly, Legolas laid a hand on his friends shoulder. 

“Tell me, why has your kind settled here, in Greenwood. Why not Lothlorien or Fangorn?” Legolas questioned.

“Oh, that's and easy answer. Radagast has shielded this forest from non-magic folk. Here us legends can live undisturbed and peaceful. The remains of the more peaceful clans of Goblins and Trolls have settled in the caves near Dol Guldur. Hobbits have built homes in the orchards and gardens close to the palace and the Dwarves of the Blue Mountains, one who didn’t settle in Erebor, moved into the palace.” Puck paused and glanced at the prince who had a small smile on his face. No doubt over the thought of what his father would say if he heard of dwarves living in his palace. 

“Radagast will be happy to see you. He is probably in the southern border, reinforcing the wards.”

“Thank you Puck, I am glad to see you here.” Legolas said, taking Pucks hand in his own.

Puck grinned and squeezed his friend’s slender fingers.

“I am glad that you are here as well. I will inform others of your arrival, you go see the wizard.”

Puck leapt into the trees, disappearing amongst the foliage. Legolas smiled, his first true smile since returning from Gondor.

It was so good, so relieving, to see other immortals again. Legolas began humming a tune, a hobbit song. One Bilbo had taught to Frodo, who had sang it often on the quest.

The memory of the words being sung by the Fellowship, while they were still whole joined in with his tune.

_ “The road goes ever on and on.  _

_ Down from the door where it began.  _

_ Now far ahead the road has gone  _

_ and I must follow if I can.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey If any of y'all want to write and in between story that captures the moments of Legolas’s time in Gondor, feel free to do so. I had planned on it but I likely won’t get there until this story is finished. I decided to do only a short summary of his first years in the world of man so I can focus on the Pirate crossover that I promised. As always, Thanks for reading.   
> Also a note on the twins. In the books they are somber and practically obsessed with hunting orcs and goblins in a quest for revenge for the horrors their mother suffered. In most fanfiction they are the Weasley twins in elf form. Since I have no problem with either way they are seen, I put them as both and since they won't really be in the story it won't matter all that much.   
> kricket out.


End file.
